Bechloe Oneshots
by WriterReader4846
Summary: Collection of Bechloe one shots for all you Bechloe lovers!
1. Shush!

"Shush!" Beca placed her finger on Chloe's lips, pulling her around the corner of the hallway and didn't stop until they reached the far end of the secluded hallway. The DJ didn't know where she got the guts to do what she did but the look in Chloe's eyes told her she wasn't alone in lusting for that.

Chloe looked at Beca's eyes and watched as they lowered to her lips and subconsciously, beca licked her lips. Chloe's lips curled into a smirk and leans closer to the DJ.

Before Chloe could close the gap between them, Beca sneaked a hand into Chloe's blouse making Chloe let out a soft moan when the cold hand came in contact with her warm skin. The redhead's mouth opening slightly in desire and eyes darkening with lust.

It was Beca's turn to smirk as she leaned nearer to the redhead, blowing warm air towards Chloe's rapidly reddening ears the nibbling slightly on the pink ear, tongue swirling circles around the earlobe making Chloe moan.

Beca's experienced hands now moved upwards, cupping the redhead's full blossom and circling her nipple through her bra. Beca could feel the younger girl's nipples grow harder as she rolled them and gave it a gentle pinch.

Chloe tried to grind against Beca's thighs making the DJ grin. Beca slipped her hand southward and stopped just on Chloe's thigh, refusing to touch where the redhead needed her to.

"I need you." Chloe whimpered, breaths coming in irregular intervals. Beca looked into the dark, lust-filled eyes and slipped her hand out of Chloe's blouse.

Kneeling down in front of the redhead, beca pulled up Chloe's skirt, tucking it on the waistband and smirk at Chloe. The wet spot in front of the DJ was luring her towards it and before Chloe could say anything, Beca gave the spot a lick. Chloe's knees buckled and Beca looked up at Chloe, locking their eyes. Beca sucked two fingers into her mouth, wetting and giving Chloe a preview of what would be coming at her.

The redhead squirmed as beca pulled down her panties slowly. "Stop teasing me... I need you **now**." Chloe moaned. Beca answered the request by thrusting two fingers hard into Chloe, smiling as the redhead threw her head back in pleasure and started moaning the DJ's name.

Chloe whined as she felt Beca withdrawing her fingers but soon, something smooth started licking up her slit. Beca flicked her tongue expertly over Chloe's bundle of nerves. "Oh! Fuuuuuuuccckkkk Becaaaa!" Chloe moaned as she started grinding into Beca's face while fireworks exploded in her mind.

With one more flick of tongue, Chloe was brought over the edge as her body shook furiously. Beca smiled against her entrance, sticking three fingers into Chloe and started pumping them in and out, prolonging Chloe's climax and feeling as the walls clenched around the DJ's fingers. "Beccccaaaaa! Fuuuccckkk Yesssss!" Chloe screamed out one last time before her legs turned jelly and collapsed into Beca's arms.

Holding onto Chloe, Beca stood up and looked at the blissful-looking girl.

"I love you but shush!"


	2. I'm Sorry

As Beca was working on her mix, her phone suddenly went off. When she looked at the caller ID, it was Aubrey. She was confused as to why the Aca-Nazi is calling her but still answered the call. "Hello?"

"I'm so glad you picked up your phone." Aubrey said with a sigh.

"It's unusual for you to call me Posen," Beca said as she smirked. "What's up?"

"Chloe got drunk!" Aubrey suddenly yelled.

Beca go startled but said, "What?"

"We were out drinking and then Chloe drank too much and got drunk." Aubrey explained the situation. "Do you mind coming and picking her up? I have to go meet up with Stacie so please come to pick her up."

"Why me..." Beca said to herself.

Aubrey heard what Beca said and sighed. "You know, you're the reason why Chloe got drunk."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked in a confused tone.

"She literally said, 'I don't think Beca loves me anymore.' and kept drinking until she got drunk." Aubrey explained. "So you better get ready and come to pick your girlfriend up, Mitchell!"

As soon as Aubrey hung up, Beca got ready and went to the place that Aubrey told her. When she got there, she saw Chloe sitting on the sidewalk. "Chlo?" Beca called her girlfriend gently. "Come on get up babe."

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Chloe whined and kept sitting on the sidewalk. "I want my baby, Beca!"

Beca chuckled and said, "I am your Beca." Beca looked at what Chloe was wearing and said, "Dude, you're not even wearing a jacket!" Beca took her jacket off and put it around Chloe's shoulder to keep her warm. "Come on, get up."

"I can't staaaaaaaannnnndddd!" Beca sighs deeply and picks up Chloe bridal style and carried her to the car.

Chloe fell asleep after struggling to get into Beca's car. Beca just looks at her and sighs. "Why would you drink this much? Were you really that worried about our relationship?" Beca asked quietly as she removed a strand of hair out of Chloe's face. "I really do love you Chlo. I promise I'll start acting like it and say it more often." Beca then gave Chloe a light kiss on Chloe's lips and headed home.

 **The Next Morning**

"Owww...my head...wait, Beca?" Chloe was surprised to see Beca sleeping next to her. "Oh my god...now I remember." Chloe starts getting worried that Beca might hate her for this and doesn't realize Beca waking up.

Beca stretched and said, "Morning."

Chloe was still worried but said, "M-morning."

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked in a gentle tone. "You were pretty wasted last night."

"Oh, um...well my head still hurts a little but I'm fine." Chloe said. "Sorry about last night Becs."

Beca sighed and said, "it's fine." She looked at Chloe gently. "You're my girlfriend so it's part of my job to take care of you."

"Becs..." Chloe said with a smile as she caressed Beca's cheek with her hand.

"I love you more than you think Chlo," Beca said and surprised Chloe. "I really do. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry I didn't say it to you much. Sorry for being me. But I'm really thankful that you're here with me."

"Beca..." Chloe starts tearing up and brings Beca into a passionate kiss. When she brakes the kiss, she says. "I love you so much."


	3. Okay and Yes

**Okay and Yes**

"Today's lecture was so boring." One girl said and people agreed. "Speaking of which, isn't Chloe always reading books alone?" The girl whispered to her friend making sure Chloe doesn't hear.

The girl's friend nods and says, "She looks so boring. I bet she doesn't even know what fun is."

As the girls were talking about Chloe, someone came into the class and said, "Sorry for intruding."

When the girls saw who it was they screamed, "Beca!" The most popular girl at Barden High was the one coming into the class. "Hey hey, wanna go bowling together?" One girl who was making fun of Choe asked Beca.

"I wanna go too!" Another girl said.

"Sorry girls, I actually came here to see someone," Beca said and walked towards Chloe. "Hey, Chlo!" Beca cheerfully said with a smile. "Wanna go to the amusement park again? When are you free?"

The other girls were surprised at what they were seeing. "A-are those two...going out or something?"

"It can't be," A girl awkwardly said with a chuckle. "Beca and Chloe?"

"Beca must be just hanging out with Chloe to make her feel happy." They tried to not believe what they were witnessing. "Beca is so nice."

Beca heard what everyone was saying and saw Chloe looking down so she tried to cheer her up by saying, "Don't listen to them."

"Hey, Beca..." Chloe looked up at Beca sadly. "You should just leave me alone."

"Why?" Beca asked with a frown, not understanding what Chloe was trying to tell her.

"Because..." Chloe paused and looked around and looked back at Beca. "If you keep spending time with someone like me, everyone will look down on you." Chloe gathered her stuff and stood up. "I'm fine being alone..."

Before Chloe can leave Beca catches her hand and says, "Just being friends is really starting to bother me so..." Beca looked Chloe straight in the eye and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in the room heard it and their eyes went wide. "Did Beca just confess to Chloe? Why?"

Chloe blushed and said, "But..."

Beca interrupted Chloe and said, "No buts!" Beca smiled at Chloe and said, "It's either okay or yes."

Chloe giggled and asked, "Isn't it the same?"

"Oh yeah," Beca chuckled. "What's your answer?"

Chloe grabbed Beca in for a kiss and when she pulled out of the kiss she said, "Okay and Yes."


	4. Proposal From Prince Charming

**Proposal From Prince Charming**

 **Request from guest: can you do more where Beca is the popular girl and Chloe is the weirdo that sits alone, but they become friends later on more intimate.**

* * *

"Beca is so hot!" One of the girls in the class said as Beca and her two friends were talking outside of class. "She is rich, the soccer team's captain, and extremely hot! Isn't she perfect?" She asked her friend.

"Of course she's perfect!" Her friend nods and says.

The two girls saw Chloe staring at Beca so they approached her. "Do you have a crush on Beca too?" The girl asked Chloe and Chloe shook her head looking down.

"Just because you're the soccer team's manager doesn't mean they like you." The other girl said.

"Well, there's no way that our school's Prince Charming Beca, will talk to a shy girl like Chloe!" The two started laughing and walked away.

A few moments later, Beca popped into the class. "Hey!"

"Beca!" One girl yelled. "You did great at the last game!"

"We were cheering for you!" Another girl said.

"Thanks!" Beca said with a smile. "We probably won because of your guy's cheering." The two girls smiled. "Also, because our new manager worked really hard for us." Beca walked over to Chloe.

Chloe looked up and met with a smiling Beca. "I-I didn't do anything."

"You always stay late and work don't you?" Beca asked. "I've noticed you know." Beca got closer to Chloe. "You'll be perfect if you start showing your smile more." Chloe smiled a little. "I just came here to say thanks. See ya later!"

When Beca left the class, the two girls who were being mean to Chloe came back up to Chloe's desk with a glare. "What are you getting so hyped about? She just came to thank you. It's not like she proposed."

"I-I wasn't g-getting hyped about a-anything..." Chloe looked down again, not wanting to make eye contact with the two girls.

"If we see you talking to Beca again, the cheer squad might start punishing you." One girl said with a smirk.

What they didn't know was that Beca was outside of class and can hear everything they were saying to Chloe. Beca's friends, Jesse and Benji were looking at her with a knowing smile. "You two come with me."

In the classroom, the two were still bullying Chloe. "You should just quit being the manager of the soccer team."

Before they can say more, the announcement came on and a familiar voice spoke. "I have something to say." Outside of the announcement room, Benji and Jesse were stopping the teachers from getting in the room. "I like this girl named Chloe Beale." Beca started and everyone in class looked at Chloe. "I'm gonna protect Chloe. If she gets bullied, I'll always be by her side. I'm not leaving your side, Chloe."

Chloe got up from her seat and started walking towards the announcement room. When she got there, Beca came out and smiled at Chloe. "Beca..."

"Well, that's how I feel." Beca scratched the back of her head shyly. "I hope you accept my proposal, Chloe."

* * *

 **If you guys have any requests, please feel free to tell me in the comments and I will try my best to write it :)**


End file.
